thehighcourtfandomcom-20200215-history
Population/Cynerice
Cynerice is the founder and King (and late Queen) of the High Court. He is the best friend and e-wife of Rach, and serves as a role model for all denizens of the High Court. Cynerice's zodiac sign is Aquarius, which explains both himself and his relationship with Rach very nicely. Cynerice is said to have a catchphrase: "I disavow", thanks to the sheer amount of times that he has spoken the phrase. Since 2014, Cynerice did identify as a transgender woman. However, on the twenty-second of June, 2019, Cynerice revealed that this was false; he stated that he had been brainwashed into believing such things thanks to the far-left echo chamber that he had found himself in years prior. Cynerice now proudly bears his gender, and is unashamed of it. As of 2019, Cynerice proclaims to be politically right-wing. He avoids the using the term Conservative to describe his political views, as he claims that the Conservative Party today is quite left-leaning. Cynerice is also a born-again Christian, describing himself as "more Protestant than Catholic". Despite his seemingly cold-hearted and ultra-conservative impression, Cynerice is actually quite down with the kids. While he does not refer to himself as a gamer, Cynerice enjoys playing a number of video games such as Minecraft, the Gran Turismo series (up until 4), ROBLOX, and TSS Demo. Relationships Cynerice's relationship with Rach is widely acknowledged by many on Habbo Hotel as having involved e-marriage; Cynerice himself jestfully claims this occasionally. Cynerice first met Rach on Habbo Hotel in June of 2017, and openly credits her as being the "magnetic pull from the leftist echo chamber in which I found myself in"; Cynerice also credits her in part for his maturity, considering her a role model and "someone to look up to and take lessons from". Cynerice's relationship with Ruby has been very eventful since its inception. Cynerice met Ruby on Habbo Hotel in 2017, where they quickly became friends and a roleplay team. The relationship disintegrated, however, soon after the launch of their jointly-owned Strathclyde Police in 2017. The two distanced themselves from one other until the first of January, 2019; Cynerice encountered Ruby by chance in the LGBT Rainbowland room by Zainbow, where they did decide to repair their relationship. It was later revealed that the fault of the rift between them lied not with either of them, but with Ruby's abusive ex-partner, Jazz. Cynerice met Fury on Habbo Hotel through Jem Georgina in 2017. Cynerice and Fury did not properly become friends, however, until Fury approached Cynerice for assistance with Jem in 2018, after Cynerice had disavowed her. Jem sought to control Fury and treated her as a child, taking advantage of her weaknesses and verbally abusing her. Thanks to Cynerice, Fury made the decision to cut Jem from her life; a similar situation occurred in 2019 with primarily yellothemy67 and secondarily Scienciable and Ammberr. Cynerice considers himself a guardian of Fury, and in return Fury considers the High Court a family. Cynerice met Breeze on Habbo Hotel in 2019, stumbling across his House of Lords room one day. Being naturally attracted to class, modesty, and dignity, Cynerice found himself inclined towards this room, and did visit often. This caused a relationship to begin between Cynerice and Breeze, beginning as a partnership between the House of Lords and the High Court but eventually turning into a genuine friendship in itself. After the chaotic destruction of Cynerice's relationship with xPhoenixSitH in 2019, Breeze was awarded the title of Hand of the King for his instrumental guidance to Cynerice in the moment. Naming History Cynerice has worn many names over the years. His first known username on the internet was Cormala - this name, while only ever used once, would go on to be remembered with the Avanta Cormala roadster that Cynerice built on ROBLOX in 2016. Signing up to Habbo Hotel, Cynerice created the username Eternique by combining the two words "eternal" and "unique". The Eternique name would go on to become Cynerice's default username all over the internet. The username Faenique, a variant of Eternique, emerged in 2016; it was used in a number of places, but was eventually phased out in favour of Eternique once again. On the twenty-sixth of June, 2019, the username Cynerice was adopted. The choice was made based on the discovery of an Old English word meaning "kingdom" or "sovereignty". With the adoption of the Cynerice username, a rebranding was attempted with all active and relevant accounts being renamed from the username Eternique. The name Eternique still remains in places such as Habbo Hotel, for example, where usernames cannot be easily changed. Facebook Stories Cynerice's old Facebook account has some amusing and equally as strange archived stories available on his profile. Cynerice more often than not used the Stories feature on Facebook to post memes and things that he found amusing, although there was the occasional outlier. Listed below are highlights of this story archive, and meaning behind each entry. Hue Role History 7 Orca.png|'Orca' (07/06/2019 - 08/07/2019) 179X Ingui.png|'Ingui' (08/07/2019 - present) Habbo Hotel Avatar History : See the article: Wardrobe. Habbo Hotel Room History : See the article: Gallery. ROBLOX Avatar History : See the article: ROBLOX/Wardrobe. Trivia *The general title role Empress of Empyrea is a reference to a planned story by Cynerice in 2018 that unfortunately was never written. This planned story is also referenced in the Minstrel channel in the High Court server with a track named Queen of Lunaea. *The general title role Master of Elements is a reference to "Girls of Tetrad", a story written by Cynerice in 2017. *Cynerice can occasionally be found in Sword Fights on the Heights IV, swooping up and down in the sky and preying on innocent and not-so-innocent ROBLOX players without mercy. *Cynerice sometimes misspells his name as "Cynerise", and gets awfully irritated when he does. *In Cynerice's Cabin of the High Court room prior to July 2019, the bot was named Elizabeth. The bot's name and clothing was changed in July of 2019 to resemble Rachyyy,3. Category:Server Category:History Category:Population